Valley Girls Debbie and Snake
by benderjam
Summary: This one-shot is an edited version of The Wild Thornberrys Valley Girls where Debbie encounters a snake. Debbie encounters a dangerous snake and really needs Eliza's help. Not a very good summary but the story is good. Enjoy. Please read and review.


Valley Girls Debbie and Snake

Before You Read: If you haven't seen this episode or don't remember it I recommend that before you read this you watch it on . Also, since this is rated K do not expect any death.

Debbie was standing in a small clearing in thought as she held a rolling pin in her right hand and held it pointing down. She was thinking about how she would get the Convee unstuck before their parents found out.

She had her hand facing down as she pointed the rolling pin down and she stared at it in thought as she said, "Now, if I just take this rolling pin, I can… uh…"

She suddenly stopped and put her arm down at her side as she angrily stared forward and said, "Donnie! Not now!"

She then turned to her left and looked down as she exclaimed, "Donnie!"

She then showed fear as she used a terrified tone while she stuttered and said, "Uh… uh… uh…!"

She saw that a long tail coiled itself around her legs, binding them together; the tail was white (or a whitish yellow) with orange spots all over it. The orange spots had dark red lines on the outside of them. Debbie continued to stutter in fear as the tail pulled on her legs and she fell on her back as it dragged her on the ground.

As it dragged her she screamed, "Waaah! Uh… Uh…"

She looked ahead to see the tail was connected to a huge snake that had the middle of its body coiled as it looked at her. The camera zoomed in on the snakes face as it stuck its fork tongue out and gently hissed at Debbie. The camera zoomed in to the point where the only thing that could be seen was the snake's right yellow eye. The reflection of Debbie's terrified face appeared in the snake's eye; the left half of Debbie's face was all that was in the reflection in the snake's eye. (For the record I love that image because it kind of looks like she's screaming and she's inside the snake's eye.)

While the reflection of Debbie's face appeared in the snake's right eye she loudly screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A while later, after Eliza and Darwin heard Debbie screaming

Debbie had her arms out as she held onto some grass with her right arm; the snake was coiled around its legs and it looked at her threateningly. The snake had its head over Debbie's upper body while her left arm moved around.

She showed great fear as the snake continued to hiss at her and she screamed, "HELP!"

The snake moved its head higher over her head and it hissed at her as she looked up at it and stuttered as she said, "Uh… Uh…"

The camera showed her head and arms and the top of the snake's head; Debbie let go of the grass as she had her elbows bent up in fear with her mouth wide open in fear as she looked at the snake.

She hyperventilated for a moment before she loudly screamed, "Like… Please DON'T EAT ME!"

The camera then showed the inside of the snake's mouth and through the opening one could see Debbie's face. She screamed loudly and put her arms up at the same level as her head as the snake moved its mouth toward her. The snake closed its mouth over Debbie's head and upper body; she closed her eyes in fear and her arms were crossed as they were pushed up against her chest by the bottom of the snake's mouth. From the outside one could see Debbie's head inside the snake and its lips over her chest and "you know whats". The rest of Debbie's hair was hanging over her back out of the snake's mouth. A bulge began to form in the snake's mouth behind its mouth, it was Debbie's head, and there were a few lumps in the sides. The snake still had its tail coiled around Debbie's legs.

Before the snake continued Debbie screamed from inside its throat as she exclaimed, "Help Me!"

The snake then moved its mouth over Debbie's red shirt, over her belly button, and over more of her hair and green jacket.

While the snake did this it hissed and Debbie panicked inside it as she screamed, "Somebody! Anybody! HELP!"

As the snake continued to eat Debbie it moved its mouth over the end of her hair and the bottom of her stomach. The snake began to slowly uncoil Debbie's legs; there was now only one loop around her legs.

While he snake did this the lumpy bulge behind its head became longer while Debbie spoke in fear as she screamed, "Somebody help! This snake's trying to make me his lunch!"

The snake uncoiled Debbie's legs as it moved its mouth over her hips and thighs. It then raised its head high in the air to where Debbie's legs were dangling a few feet off the ground.

Debbie bent her legs and they slightly shook in fear as she screamed, "Help! Someone help me!"

The snake then engulfed her legs and bit its lips on her ankles for a moment, then it swallowed them. The lumpy bulge in the snake that was Debbie continued to move and slightly wiggled as she moved away from the snakes head as it swallowed her whole.

While all of this happened Debbie screamed from inside the snake and as she moved she screamed, "I don't want to be an entrée!"

She moved further down into the snake's stomach and she stopped when she was nearly halfway between the head and the tale. The snake hissed and moved its fork tongue as it looked at the jungle and it began to slither toward some bushes. Eliza, Darwin, and Donnie came out of some bushes on the opposite side of the clearing. Eliza and Darwin saw the snake and their eyes widened as they saw the bulge that was Debbie and they saw it slightly moving.

They showed fear and Darwin bit his fingers as he said, "Oh no! Poor Debbie!"

Eliza showed anger as she moved forward and yelled, "Hey!"

The snake stopped moving and turned its head to face her; Eliza showed anger as she pointed her right finger at the snake and yelled, "Spit out my sister!"

The lump in the snake's stomach slightly moved as Debbie spoke from inside it with a scared tone and screamed, "Eliza is that you?! Get me out of here!"

Eliza did not change her expression as she spoke to the snake and yelled, "Let her go!"

The snake moved its fork tongue for a moment and then looked at Debbie in its stomach and it slithered toward Eliza and said, "Would you like to join her?"

Darwin screamed as he ran back in fear and Eliza screamed in fear as the snake began to coil around her.

Later, after we see Marianne and Nigel

The snake hissed as it had its face in front of Eliza; Eliza had coils all around her with her head sticking out. Her mouth was wide open in fear and her pigtails were sticking up; the lump that was Debbie was in the second coil around Eliza.

Darwin held a stick in his left hand and cupped his mouth as he yelled, "Eliza, catch!"

Eliza got her right hand free and caught the stick, she then stuck it in the snake's mouth, which held it open. Eliza then got out of the snake's coils and ran a safe distance away from it, but then she stopped and looked back.

The snake spit the stick out and angrily looked at her and Eliza looked at the lump that was Debbie as she slightly moved and screamed, "Eliza run!"

Eliza showed a shocked expression as she yelled, "What?! I can't just leave you!"

The snake was motionless as it stared at Eliza and Debbie wiggled inside it as she screamed, "Just go! Get mom and dad! Just run! Just because I get eaten doesn't mean you have to!"

Eliza showed determination as she said, "No!"

She looked around and spotted a flower in a nearby bush; she smiled as she got an idea and she ran to it. Eliza stood in front of the snake as it hissed at her and Eliza held the flower in front of the snake. The snake showed confusion as it sniffed the flower; the snake stopped and stared into space as it showed a sick expression. It moved its head sideways while Debbie screamed from inside its stomach. The snake then opened its mouth and Debbie came out head first as the snake threw her up.

Eliza helped Debbie up and they looked at the snake as it slithered back into the jungle; they both stared at the jungle then they looked at each other and Debbie showed a surprised expression as she said, "Never thought I'd end up being a snake's lunch."

**Author's note: I'd like to thank Superkid77 on deviantart, because his comic Valley Girls Real Ending pg. 1 and 2 inspired me to do this. I always love when a snake vores a cartoon character, or sometimes a woman does it by swallowing someone whole, like in Men in Black 2. Supuerkid77, if you end up reading this, please add a third page to that comic, because I really want to know how it ends. I also used the picture for this book cover from his comic, but I altered it some to suit my likings.**

**Please review.**


End file.
